Alexander Gaidar
First appearance: Battle 180 :*Type:Dou :*Yami Symbol: Ice :*Nickname:Senmetsu no Kenshi/Fist of Destruction :*Type: Satsujin Ken :*Martial Arts: Command SAMBO :Member of YAMI, he is a master that specializes in command SAMBO, a martial art used by the Russian military. He is a colonel of the Russian army and known as the Fist of Destructon among the Nine Fists. An avid artist who can create statues with his bare hands, he is shown to be capable of switching from a nonchalant demeanor to a raging man in a second. He has taken up sculpting and painting in order to create an atmosphere of peace to distance himself from the constant fighting. His disciple, Boris draws with Kenichi in their duel in the Ryōzanpaku dojo. When Ogata meets to speak with Alexander about this on his submarine, he flies into a rage over his manipulating Boris into attacking Ryōzanpaku. He fights Akisame twice (during both fights they inadvertently create various statues while fighting, causing Alexander to proclaim that Akisame was the first person to rival him in both fighting and art), the first time was in chapter 273 when Akisame, Sakaki and Kenichi went to protect a Russian congresswoman that was targeted for assassination by him, during which both demonstrated unearthly aptitude for fine arts, creating extremely large steel-wire statues in a matter of seconds. The second was when Akisame infiltrated his base on chapter 297. In their second battle he learned Akisame's secret technique of becoming invisible after witnessing it from their first battle, which even Akisame said was impressive for a master of YAMI he also tried to prove that SAMBO was way stronger than Jujitsu. He is finally defeated by Akisame in chapter 304 when Akisame used a strangling move to counter his "March of Death" suicide technique and to knock him out for 2 seconds, and surrenders to the authorities, at the same time proceeding to disown Boris as his disciple and ordering him not to try and find him (in that order, making Boris ignore the second order). He is currently being held in a ultra-secret maximum security prison that even YAMI knows nothing about, dubbed Big Lock. His defeat and incarceration makes him the first of the One Shadow Nine Fists to be taken out in the ensuing battle between YAMI and Ryozanpaku. :Just before he was taken into custody, Alexander ominously issued a warning to all who were present that they "shouldn't think it's over just like that". It is unknown at this time what he meant by this warning, but it might mean that he would attempt to escape, or that YAMI would attempt to break him out sometime in the future. :Strangely enough, he was very certain on instructing Boris that he should always stay cool on the battlefield, because "people who lose their cool on the battlefield, die" as he says, despite being a man that loses his temper extremely easy and proceeds to destroy everything around on very frequent fits of rage.